


我们永不分离

by Imagination233



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination233/pseuds/Imagination233
Summary: 伤痛终会过去，而我们永存。





	我们永不分离

埃迪做了一个梦。  
梦到那天他从火箭上坠落，剧烈爆炸产生的火云喷吐出赤红色的火焰，紧紧粘附在着他上方的那张黑色大伞上，那张拥有着乳白色的眼球和尖利獠牙的黑色降落伞上。  
虽然那是个令人悲伤的时刻，但埃迪不得不承认，那一刻的场景很美。  
红金色的光芒填补了视觉周围的空缺，而中心则是一片纯粹的黑色。高强度的光线和坠落感让埃迪头晕目眩，以至于他甚至看不清  
共生体位于黑色中央的面庞，只能模糊地听见共生体用低沉的嗓音在他耳边说：“Goodbye，Eddie……”  
他以为又要像上次一样了，他的共生体差点离开他，自己要从毒液变回到埃迪·布洛克，又会回到那种孤独一人的状态，他不想让他们再次承受那样的伤痛了，无论是肉体上，还是心灵上。  
就在他要嘶吼出声，疯狂抓住自己上次没能触碰到的黑色液体时，那团黑色的液体动了。  
共生体没有被燃烧殆尽，他主动扑到了埃迪的怀里，包裹住他们的全身，加速坠入了漆黑的海洋，宛如一颗黑色的子弹，直射海洋深处。  
那团沾染上人类体温的黑色液体没有融入埃迪的体内，仍然紧密地拥抱着他，液体伸出黑色的触手，环绕上了他的脖子，腰，手臂，大腿，把他牢牢束缚在自己怀中，仿佛在怕他逃脱一般。  
埃迪也没有反抗，任由自己陷入更深的黑暗中，也不知道是海水的压迫还是液体紧紧缠住自己的缘故，他感觉自己快要窒息了，但奇怪的是他反而感到安心，甚至愿意溺毙在这团温柔的黑色之中。  
他感觉自己好像也变成了液体，与他的共生体缠绵融合，无处不在的液体钻入他的口腔，不知道是海水，还是共生体，还是他自己。他只能模糊地感受到自己身体的每一处都遭到了液体的入侵，带着急切，压抑的欲望，和不知名的灼热的感情。  
虽然在海底深处，但埃迪的身体却越来越烫，他的每一寸肌肤都在液体的抚慰下变得极度敏感，他在模模糊糊中觉得自己的灵魂在被不断的冲撞，仿佛要将被顶上极乐的云端，共生体放松了对他的钳制，只是正常地包裹着他，然而那股冲撞的感觉却越来越激烈，他的肌肤涌上潮红，汗水和眼泪分泌而出的瞬间就被海水所吞噬，他觉得自己想要释放什么东西，但出口好像是被什么东西堵住了，让他以为自己只能在不断积蓄的快感死去，他的全身都在共生体温柔的拥抱中颤栗不止。  
埃迪哆嗦着伸出双手，紧紧搂住对面的黑色液体，共生体似乎被这个动作取悦了，他不再只是简单的包裹住埃迪，而是幻化出粗壮的双臂，反搂住面前的人类，埃迪感觉有一根粗长的触须捣入自己的口腔，带着湿滑的触感和炙热的温度伸入自己的喉咙深处，他没有排斥它，反而长大了嘴欢迎他更深一步侵略，他的舌头与这跟触须交缠，仿佛情人之间的抵死缠绵。  
随着快感的不断积累，埃迪的眼泪已经不再是一滴一滴地分泌了，而是大股地流出，不是因为悲伤，而是因为被充满的喜悦和兴奋，他疯狂的颤抖着，紧搂住那团黑色的液体，他与共生体之间的拥抱越来越紧，仿佛要把他们自己勒到窒息，最终，在大脑因缺氧而停止思考的那一瞬间，他们达到了顶峰。恍惚之间 埃迪感觉似乎有什么东西在自己体内释放了。  
他的大脑嗡嗡作响，也释放出来了，释放出了积蓄于体内以久的大量欲望。  
那根粗长的触须从他的口中退出，带着些许黏腻的温暖，缓缓的扫过埃迪的全身，就像温柔的爱抚，与刚才的疯狂简直判若两人，随后共生体再一次包裹住了他，尽管埃迪不太确定，但他确实能感受到那黑色的液体中充斥着的满足与依恋。  
埃迪闭上了双眼，任由自己沉溺在温暖的黑夜中。  
“Good morning，Eddie。”  
埃迪被共生体的声音惊醒。  
然后他发现……自己正不着丝缕地躺在一团巨大的黑色史莱姆身上，他想坐起来，但腰部的酸痛和身体的疲倦感又让他瘫了回去，  
“哦，你想起来吗？”身下弹性极佳的巧克力布丁蠕动起来，将自己的大部分集中在埃迪的背部，并逐渐隆起，就像一个能自动升降的黑色的靠背椅一样。  
埃迪这次看清房间的全貌。  
先不说被子已经被扔到了地上，就连枕头，和他心爱的小马玩偶都被扔到了房间的角落，床单和褥子都已经皱成了一团，半掉不掉的耷拉在床脚的边缘，不光是埃迪自己，连这整张床都被剥光了。他昨晚之所以没有被冻醒而且还睡得很香甜的原因，大概就是因为共生体抱着自己睡了一晚上。  
所幸，他们已经相处了这么久，埃迪多少对共生体的性子有些了解了，所以他并没有在卧室放置太多物品，因此没有造成什么重大的损失。  
“该死！寄生虫！我说过不要搞得这么乱了！待会你来收拾房间！！”虽然这次没有损失美元，但埃迪还是很生气。  
“不许叫我寄生虫，这是一种侮辱。”共生体的口气中略带这些许不满，他从埃迪的靠背上分出一部分个体，交织缠绕着形成自己平常形态的上半身，纵横交错的獠牙张开，伸出其中湿软的红色巨舌，滑入埃迪的口腔中，给他来了一个浪漫的法式舌吻。  
至少他自己是这么认为的。  
“呜嗯！呜！！！”埃迪本想破口大骂，但共生体的舌头太长了，直达他的喉咙深处，带给他的感觉就像是昨夜梦中那根触须，虽然经过了这么多次已经渐渐熟悉不会再干呕了，然而埃迪还是发不出声音，只能发出愤怒的呜呜声。  
你怎么总是这一套，能不能搞点新花样！埃迪在自己的脑海中怒吼道。  
但我们还是乐在其中，不是吗，Eddie？毒液低沉的笑声在意识深处响起。  
埃迪涨红了脸，他没法反驳，毕竟毒液说的是事实。  
他与他的共生体在曾经的一次交谈中得知，毒液非常喜欢听自己宿主这种无助的声音，当然，只能是对他们自己而发出的。  
当时埃迪终于明白为啥每次共生体都喜欢把自己的嘴给堵上了，他瞬间就恼羞成怒了：“你是有什么奇怪的癖好！今天你的巧克力没了！这一个月你也别想再有头可以咬了！”  
“How dare you！！！”  
胡思乱想中，一个深沉的吻终于结束了。  
埃迪被吻得有些缺氧，他张大了嘴，向肺部中大口大口地挤入空气，他有些幽怨地盯着他的共生体。  
“老兄，你真是差点要了我的命。”  
“不会的，Eddie，我们不会伤害自己的，我们只会一直保护自己，我们是毒液，我们是最完美的共生关系。”黑色的共生体缩回了自己凝聚出来的身躯，重新化为一团黑色的液体，包裹住埃迪赤裸的身躯，就好像是为了保护他而把他紧紧抱住怀里一样。  
“嘿，老兄，你今天这是……”埃迪有些惊讶，他察觉到自己的共生体有些不太对劲，好像他在担心些什么，好像在怕……失去些什么？  
他们两个都没有说话，共生体只是一直在以一定的频率缓缓波动着，似乎是在思索和犹豫。  
“Eddie，我看到，昨天晚上你做的那个梦了。”  
埃迪的身体有些僵硬。他的共生体能看到他一切的记忆与梦境，也能察觉到他的情绪变化和身体情况，这当然很正常，毕竟他们早已是一体的了。埃迪乐意与他的共生体分享他的一切事情，但只是昨天的那个梦，那不是他想让他的共生体看到的。  
那是埃迪不愿提及的痛苦回忆，虽然表面上他与共生体天天拌嘴吵架，但埃迪自己心里很清楚，他已经不能离开毒液了，他的内心，在害怕毒液的消逝，而那一次，他差点就以为毒液要永远离自己而去了。在毒液还在恢复，不能与他对话的那一段时间内，埃迪·布洛克内心有多么煎熬，只有他自己和分享他记忆的共生体知道。  
共生体曾经提议过，可以帮他删去他记忆中痛苦与悲伤的部分，但埃迪拒绝了。他知道，只有失去过，人类才会懂得珍惜，所以，他宁愿保留这份痛苦，以用来时刻提醒自己：  
不能失去毒液。  
“嘿，兄弟，你知道，虽然已经过去一年了，但我还是有些……有些恐惧，我不知道为什么，唉，怎么说呢……你知道我害怕……”  
“我知道的，我们永远不会分离的，Eddie，我们能做我们想做的一切，我们能克服任何问题，我们永远无需恐惧，我们发誓。”共生体凝集成了人形，他直视着埃迪的双眼，那是以前埃迪从未从他那双乳白色的眼球中看到过的真诚与专注。  
一根黑色的触手缠上了埃迪的左手无名指，并在上面绕成一个小小的环状物，刚刚好符合埃迪的手指尺寸。小小的戒指成为了他们誓言的见证者，  
共生体的双眼中透露出无所畏惧的光芒。  
他认真的誓言，就好像海面上骤然划过天空的闪电，让埃迪的内心卷起了汹涌的波涛 ，海浪呼啸着碾碎了他心中的恐惧，也冲开了心里那扇命为爱的大门。  
他伸出戴着戒指的左手，与毒液的左手十指相扣。  
“是的，我们发誓，我们是彼此的依靠，我们永不分离。”

FIN.


End file.
